


Girls Aren't My Thing

by GirlInTheShadows99



Series: In Anger Comes Truth [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, First Time, Hot Springs, Lemon, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: Sasuke's interest has been piqued, but Naruto enjoyed leaving him sexually frustrated. Now the fun begins as they explore their sexuality where they haven't before. Either way, both Sasuke and Naruto venture into a fun, erotic time with plenty of teasing.





	Girls Aren't My Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (albeit much longer than anticipated) continuation from my short one-shot In Anger Comes Truth. Not necessary to this, but can add some extra context.

When Sasuke spotted Naruto later on that day, he was walking through the village with several of their old classmates. He paused in his approach when he saw the group together, eyes narrowing slightly. Naruto might be a dobe, but he was getting sneakier because he apparently figured he was safe with their friends. As Sasuke was considering how to proceed next, Naruto spotted him. 

“Hey!” Naruto waved a grin on his face, motioning Sasuke to join the group, to which the Uchiha slowly obeyed, raising an eyebrow in question. “Come join us.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed a fraction further, there was something sneaky about that grin and he wouldn’t believe he was simply imagining it. 

A shriek cut him off from his suspicions however and made him wince at the same time. The duel culprits were Ino and Sakura. Perhaps they’d calmed down from childhood. But not enough for his eardrums. 

“Yes!” Sakura beamed. “You should join, Sasuke-kun! We’re heading to the hot springs to relax.” The plan made Sasuke blink and force himself to specifically not glance at Naruto and keep his face neutral. Several ideas passed through his head at top speed though, making him want to smirk. Instead, he just nodded slightly in agreement. To which the group responded positively before they started walking again to the edge of the village. 

Sasuke found himself falling into step with Naruto who was listening to Rock Lee jabber on about a new training regime. The taijutsu specialist was relentless and the training he described made even Sasuke raise an eyebrow before just shaking his head. There was one moment in the middle of the walk where Naruto glanced Sasuke’s way and their eyes met and yes, that was definitely a mischievous twinkle in the blond’s bright blue eyes. He knew he’d left Sasuke in an uncomfortable position, but Sasuke was also fairly certain Naruto hadn’t been much better off. The sly look made Sasuke snort and, before glancing away, let Naruto see the returning sentiment in his eyes, bring it. 

 

Luckily for all of them, the hot springs did keep a division with a male and female section. Better for Sasuke to be left alone from high pitched screeching. Sasuke was finding a spot to settle in the water and relax when Shikamaru brought everyone’s attention to Naruto, “Naruto I didn’t think the mission you were on was that rough.” It made Sasuke’s eyes shoot over to see Naruto just getting in and realized Shikamaru was pointing out a bruise that Sasuke had given Naruto. The mark on Naruto’s ribs was dark and purple, vivid against his tan skin. Looking at the bruise gave Sasuke a sense of satisfaction he couldn’t explain. It also made it hard not to focus on the rest. 

Tan, golden skin the smoothed over rippled muscles from shoulders to abs, every ridged line was well defined. Definitely not a twelve-year-old anymore, Naruto had filled out and then some, reminding Sasuke again that at some point the dobe had gained an inch or two of height on him. He watched as Naruto dipped his hands into the water with a deep chuckle and splashed water over his face, letting glistening drips run down the lines and dips of his chest. 

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru and shook his head on the end of his laugh. 

“Nah it wasn’t. Sasuke decided he felt like beating me up today.” The laughter was still in his voice and his grin said everything about how much he didn’t have a problem with the bruises. It wasn’t as though he could complain, Sasuke had his fair share which, everyone took in when their gazes switched over to the Uchiha. The bruises stood out much more starkly against the paler skin. It was Naruto’s careful gaze on those bruises that had Sasuke’s attention, however. It was as he considered how much more they stood out on him that he realized he must’ve broken something for the bruise on Naruto to be so distinct and not already gone with his advanced healing abilities from the Kyuubi. 

“Geez,” Shikamaru muttered. “I don’t know how you two survive each other half the time.” The shadow ninja shook his head before leaning against the edge and tipping his head back to watch the clouds. “That’s way too much work.” 

“Pfft, c’mon Shikamaru,” Choji chimed in. “I’m pretty sure you do more work than any of us these days working alongside the Hokage.” The groan that came from the Nara was filled with worlds of pain, “Don’t remind me.” The tortured complaint made all of them chuckle. The pair continued to bicker, Kiba beginning to join in on teasing Shikamaru. Sasuke stopped watching them as Naruto settled down beside him at the ledge. 

Now Sasuke let his eyes openly narrow as he watched Naruto settle into the water and stretch out with a low groan that did things to Sasuke so abruptly it shouldn’t have been humanly possible. Instead of anger, Sasuke chose a new path. 

He pointedly switched his gaze to the others in the group where Kiba and Lee had now fallen into an intense argument over one thing or another that kept everyone’s attention because watching Lee’s face go red was decently entertaining. Sasuke was finding a different source of entertainment. And it made a sly smirk form on his normally impassive face. It was enough of a change that he knew he’d caught Naruto’s attention. But just as Sasuke had decided earlier, if Naruto wanted to play, the Uchiha wasn’t planning to back down. And he had more patience than Naruto. 

So, it was in the midst of everyone’s distraction when Naruto felt a smooth hand, distinctly cooler than the water temperature, grip firmly onto his knee. Naruto went very still underneath that palm, which squeezed tightly once before letting go entirely. Long fingers and blunt nails trailed almost mindlessly along the shockingly sensitive skin around Naruto’s knee. The knee should not be an erogenous place.   
But apparently from Sasuke it was, and every touch was affecting him more than he could let on. The blond was very carefully keeping his breath even and smooth, trying to listen to the guys arguing. He considered belatedly in his head that perhaps taunting Sasuke had been a mistake, he certainly hadn’t missed the Uchiha’s arousal. Oblivious or not, Naruto wasn’t so much so when it came to Sasuke. 

Then the hand started moving up his leg. And all coherent thought was trying to flee from Naruto’s head. 

Every movement was precise but agonizingly slow. For a moment, Naruto’s eyes drifted shut as he took in the sensations, but they shot open a second later before he could let himself relax too much for fear of his reactions. Finally, his gaze shot over to the Uchiha who wasn’t even looking at him. Sasuke by all appearances was as stoic as always, watching the antics he never joined in on. Apparently, the antics had just never been to his interests, because Naruto had challenged him in the wrong way this time.   
For a moment, the blond tried to convince himself otherwise. They were all here together, there was no way Sasuke would dare—Naruto nearly choked as a hand gripped him tight. And it wasn’t his knee this time. 

Naruto grit his teeth and a low groan nearly slid out of his mouth that he choked on to hold back. The motion didn’t stop there, again Sasuke released his tight grip in favour of something softer, more erotic and yet every bit as aggressive. Sure movements by deft and calloused fingers one after the other. Each movement only made Naruto’s erection grow larger and tenser, his entire body responding to each hint of a caress. The hot springs now worked both for and against him. The heat only emphasized his own rising temperature, but along with his tanned skin, it helped explain any blush on him as he felt heat traveling up his neck to his ears. 

Every touch made him want to tremble and his muscles tense and twitch. The burn of arousal began coursing through Naruto and Sasuke as he enjoyed every moment of watching the blond struggle beside him out of the corner of his eyes. He kept going, slowly building his motions more. 

Suddenly Sasuke’s movements quickened and Naruto’s breath followed until the blond tasted blood in his mouth from biting his tongue so hard. A shudder ran through his body and then Naruto grit his teeth and made a decision. Teasing was all fun and games, but Sasuke wasn’t playing fair. And nothing said Naruto couldn’t fight back. Besides, Naruto had experienced plenty of embarrassment his entire childhood, for once he was sure who would fold from shyness and it wasn’t the Uzumaki. 

Before that point of no return could happen, Naruto’s hand moved through the water until he held Sasuke’s wrist tight in his hand. The grip was enough for Sasuke to fall still, but he still refused to look at Naruto. So, Naruto leaned towards him, far past personal space and respectable distance. 

Sasuke fell very still as Naruto’s body pressed beside him, very aware of every point of contact. Wet lips and warm breath caressed his neck in a combination that made the Uchiha’s body shiver this time. It was distracting enough that he suddenly wasn’t thinking about everyone else in the hot springs, a startling oversight. 

Then sharp teeth bit into his earlobe, making Sasuke jerk, but not far away. He didn’t twitch a muscle after as he took in Naruto’s words. 

“An exhibitionist, Sasuke?” Naruto breathed, careful of sensitive ninja ears other than their own in the hot springs. “I never would’ve guessed. That could be a lot of fun. Not quite as much as the mighty Uchiha jerking off the so-called dead last.” That last sentence said dripping with sarcasm made Sasuke jerk back, breaking off from the contact making his skin tingle. 

Naruto’s bright eyes were filled with amusement, no loathing despite the old insult, but full of challenge. However, it was the dark promise in them that sent a shudder down Sasuke’s body just like earlier. It made him twitch, made him want to invite that promise and go against it challenge for challenge. Yet, he felt at an impasse. Despite his challenge here against Naruto, Sasuke was not an exhibitionist and the entire scene was much easier thinking only of Naruto’s embarrassment on the line. It made him hesitate. 

That hesitation was enough because suddenly Naruto was moving away, his heat and tingle-inducing touch out of reach before Sasuke could make a decision. Naruto had his back to all of them as he climbed out of the hot springs when he caught the group’s attention who questioned him. Naruto chuckled in response, wrapping a towel around his waist before rubbing the back of his head impishly. He looked over his shoulder at the group. 

“C’mon guys y’know me,” he explained brightly. “I can’t stay sitting like this for so long. It’s a fun idea, but I’m no good at relaxing. So I’ll see you guys later.” Naruto had just made it to the entrance to the change rooms when turned back to meet Sasuke’s narrowed eye glare. “Hey Sasuke, I almost forgot, you left some stuff at my place before you went away most recently, don’t forget about it.” 

“Tch,” Sasuke grunted before he pushed himself out of the hot springs, grabbing his own towel before trailing after the blond. “I’ll just come and get it now.” 

“Sounds good,” Naruto shrugged, before waving at the rest. “I’ll see you guys later! Tell the girls I said bye.” 

No words were spoken between the pair as they dried off and changed back into their clothes. Not a single touch or glance. The same behaviour continued as they made their way out and down the Leaf village streets. They walked at a normal pace, with Sasuke’s blank expression and Naruto sporting a cheerful grin to any who greeted him. 

When they got to Naruto’s apartment, Naruto opened the door and held it open for Sasuke, following him through before facing towards the door, turning the lock in place. They continued into the sole bedroom in the apartment and Naruto repeated his motions, turning, and the click of the door locking was loud in the quiet room. 

When he turned back to face Sasuke, he abruptly found his back pressed against the door. While Sasuke pressed his body close, Naruto’s hand traveled past the Uchiha’s neck and into strands of raven hair. Their eyes locked and suddenly all of that heat from the hot springs was there between them and then some. And they were completely alone. With a bed in very close proximity. 

For a moment, that’s all it was, the build-up and dozens of words unspoken between their shared eye contact. Sasuke recalled his anger earlier today, understanding now what he hadn’t wanted to then. Perfect hero Naruto Uzumaki back from the war and all Sasuke wanted was the Dobe’s attention back on him. Now here it was, his for the taking, with Naruto more than willing. It should’ve been a dream. 

Then Naruto’s patience seemed to flee, hand tightening in soft strands of hair and Sasuke was pulled forward, mouth caught in an aggressive kiss that had him retaliating move for move. As their tongues met and clashed a groan fell from the lips of both shinobi as they struggled for control. 

Sasuke shifted his stance, grabbing Naruto’s free hand by the wrist and shoving it against the wall by his head. The aggressive move sent a shudder down Naruto’s spine and more blood rushing south. Teeth and tongues clashing, Sasuke abruptly had full control of the kiss. He took over, exploring all of Naruto’s mouth that he could and relishing every moment of devouring the blond. 

Naruto took in the attack with excited vigor, happy for the moment to take it all in even as his free hand fisted tightly in Sasuke’s hair. Then Sasuke’s interest shifted and the Uchiha’s mouth left his, leaving them both panting for breath. Naruto wasn’t able to try and catch his as Sasuke was abruptly unzipping the blond’s vest, giving him better access to his neck. 

Sasuke’s lips traveled along tan skin, taking in the taste and smell that was purely Naruto added to by the salt of sweat building on his skin. At a dip of soft skin in his neck, free of muscle, he changed his ministrations. Naruto might have complained about the pain when Sasuke bit down on soft skin, but it only made him shudder and his fingers tighten further. His captured hand twisted, wanting out of the hold to grab onto something, anything, but preferably the Uchiha in front of him. 

The tightening and clenching of the muscles in Naruto’s wrist caught Sasuke’s attention enough. He bit down harder at a new spot and proceeded to suck harshly. At the same time, he jerked his hips forward, getting the first feel of his erection meeting Naruto’s and it was enough that he might worry about cumming in his pants. 

But when Naruto returned the thrust with equal enthusiasm any worry fled from Sasuke’s mind as the sensation wrapped itself around his head, until it was all he could think about. The two of them continued shamelessly grinding against one another as Sasuke brought their mouths back together all over again. 

The battle reignited in wet sounds and mind spinning sucks and bites. Naruto’s words from the training grounds, however, were still floating around in his head, despite the haze created from the heat of the moment. That and the sudden realization that his already rock-hard cock was too stiff and his balls beginning to draw up tight, was what had Sasuke pulling back. 

The second he did, Naruto swore at him breathlessly. Sasuke quickly removed the hand in his hair and shoved it against the wall as well, on the other side of Naruto’s head. 

Leaning close, but keeping their hips just barely touching. Certainly not enough for either of them to get off. Naruto only held off from swearing some more when he saw the beginning of anger back in the Uchiha’s dark eyes. He could easily get out of a hold like this, Sasuke couldn’t beat him in brute strength. But he didn’t have a good reason at the moment to lose any touch of Sasuke’s body against his own. He raised a blond brow in response to the anger he saw instead. 

“Problem, Uchiha?” His voice was low and husky with arousal and it made Sasuke’s imagination run wild. Instead of following any of those ideas, he cocked his head at the blond. 

“You’ve never mentioned a single thing before, Dobe.” His eyes trailed back to tempting lips, swollen from their kissing. “So, I’m wondering why I should give you a thing?” 

“I’ll take from you, Teme. But if you aren’t willing to give,” Naruto leaned forward even closer, seductive and aggressive in his movements, despite his arms being pinned. “Then I’ll be happy to oblige.” Then those bright eyes shot down suggestively before meeting Sasuke’s gaze again in challenge. Despite his own breath catching again in excitement, Sasuke remained stoic for the moment.

“I want an answer.” The words were practically ground out, smooth Uchiha composure cracking under the lust made from the images Naruto’s words created. In either direction really. 

“Last I checked you were too busy trying to kill me,” Naruto began, almost conversationally. “Then you kept leaving the village to travel. Gotta stick around, Sasuke. Besides,” Naruto’s arms were already in motion at the tail end of his last sentence. “You never asked.” 

Abruptly, Naruto shoved off the wall, hands-free from Sasuke’s grasp and instead of an attack like Sasuke expected, he was shoved. Enough surprise and lust in combination with each other had Sasuke falling back onto the bed. 

The Uchiha didn’t bother trying to get back up even as Naruto approached. He was busy sneering at the blond’s words, unimpressed with the notion that it was his fault. 

Naruto stopped in front of him, Sasuke studied the blond’s face and found himself reacting instinctively at what he saw in those darkening blue eyes. As Naruto leaned further forward, Sasuke found himself leaning instinctively back until his back was nearly against the bed, his elbows propping him up. Naruto’s hands rested on the bed next to his hips, hovering above him and standing between spread legs that Sasuke didn’t recall spreading.

The grin Naruto gave him shouldn’t have been seductive, but it was. Even before the jinchuriki spoke, Sasuke could feel the pulse in his neck speeding up further. 

“Y’know, Teme,” Naruto murmured huskily, looking directly into dark eyes. “I’m more giving than you. All you had to do, was ask.” Then blue eyes shot down suggestively, darkening further in pure lust before returning to Sasuke. Waiting. 

Abruptly finding himself out of breath again. Sasuke’s lips parted at the very thought and images provoked. He still rebelled against asking for anything. The dobe had gotten more patient though, even though Sasuke could feel every fiber of the younger shinobi vibrating with energy. Slowly, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak even as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“I ask, and you suck my cock?” The words came out abrasive and dark. All Naruto’s reaction was a slight nod of his head while his eyes lidded further. “Then go ahead.” 

It was more a demand. Both of them knew it, and neither expected anything less. Sasuke might’ve expected Naruto to retaliate for the hot springs and torture him with slowness. 

But Naruto never did the expected. Before Sasuke could blink, his zipper was undone, and pants pulled down and away enough to let his erection free from the confines of his pants. Then Naruto’s mouth closed over the tip of his cock and all thoughts fled in an instant. 

The warm, hot confines of Naruto’s mouth made a strangled sound leave his throat. Not just the touch but the sight Sasuke had before him of Naruto on his knees in front of him, pink lips wrapped around his member, full attention on Sasuke. And the jinchuriki didn’t do anything in small. 

Wrapping his lips around the head, he first explored with his tongue, all the way around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit at the tip, pulling another moan from Sasuke’s lips. On the end of the sound, music to Naruto’s ears, he hummed harshly, making pale, toned hips buck beneath him. In response, Naruto repeated the sound at the same time he shifted his hands to grip tightly to those hips, holding them in place with bruising force. Then, relaxing his throat carefully, Naruto took Sasuke further, until the tip brushed the back of his throat and he’d reached the base. Just as he did, he began pulling back, slowly, while hollowing out his cheeks, increasing the suction, feeling Sasuke’s hips try to thrust beneath his hold and relishing in every tremble of the Uchiha’s toned body. 

Sasuke was viscerally aware of each sound coming from his throat as the pleasure from Naruto’s ministrations wrecked him. If he’d known this was so good, he would’ve tried it a lot sooner. That just meant they had to make up for time. His breath started to choke off and he felt his balls starting to pull tight. 

In a last-ditch effort, Sasuke pushed himself up as much as he could, he took hold of the blond head of hair and jerked Naruto off and towards him. Before Naruto could voice his annoyance, Sasuke pulled him into another aggressive kiss. He trembled at the new taste on Naruto’s tongue, his own. What should’ve been perverse only made him tremble with another wave of arousal. 

Naruto completely pulled up from his knees, pushing Sasuke further onto the bed until he was straddling the raven’s hips. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled off the vest Sasuke had already unzipped then began tugging Sasuke’s shirt upwards. They broke apart for bare seconds, long enough for Sasuke’s shirt to disappear and for Naruto’s mesh undershirt to be discarded as well.

Their lips rejoined in fervent hunger, born of years of only expressing any thought or emotion through the violence of their careers as shinobi. Sex and fighting walked hand-in-hand. For them at least. Naruto’s hands on either side of Sasuke’s jaw. Even as they devoured one another their hips started shifting and thrusting. Sasuke could feel every scratch of course fabric against his exposed dick, making him moan into the kiss. 

Now, Naruto pulled back, both of them panting for breath. Eyes still bright as always, Naruto’s deft hands traveled down from his jaw to neck, along his tone chest. Pausing there to line taut muscle and tweak a nipple, only making Sasuke curse at him. 

“Hurry the fuck up, dobe.” The blond was unperturbed by the insult, continuing down and practically ripping Sasuke’s pants from his body with the speed he used.

“Want my dick that bad, teme?” Naruto taunted as his hands worked at the waistband of his pants. Sasuke only replied after Naruto had managed to remove his pants without leaving the bed. And even then, he essentially had to tear his gaze away from Naruto’s freed member to meet his eyes in a glare.

“Who said I’d let you fuck me?” The demand was harsh and coarse, but Sasuke knew with all the arousal and lust rushing through him, he didn’t care one way or another, he just wanted to feel something and now. Instead, Naruto’s grin returned even as he leaned back down to rejoin their lips meeting those dark eyes head-on. His response left his breath brushing against Sasuke, making goosebumps appear along his neck and arms. 

“Remember, Uchiha. I’m more giving.” And while all of this happened, both were incredibly aware of Naruto’s free hand reaching into his nightstand for an inconspicuous bottle of lube.   
So, on the tail-end of those words, Naruto relentlessly entered Sasuke with two lubed fingers. 

He wasted no time the moment he began, working his fingers past the tight ring of muscle and further before scissoring in a rough stretch. The stinging pain slowly shifted until it blurred together with the motions. The blond’s fingers abruptly shifted in him differently, prodding to the side.   
A gasp tore from Sasuke’s lips and his back arched when Naruto’s fingers first brushed then hit an apparently very sensitive spot. On the end of the pleasure caused by the new friction, Sasuke was vaguely aware of another finger being added. But any pain didn’t even register now. All that registered was that if this caused the pleasure it did, he could only imagine what more would feel like. And he wanted it. 

“Hurry up, Dobe. Enough!” The demand fell ironically even as the raven’s hips thrust into those questing fingers of their own accord, looking for more. Naruto’s toothy grin was the first reply to that irony, even as those fingers pulled back out from his body abruptly. 

“Your version of asking me to fuck you.” Sasuke cursed, both in arousal and frustration at the emptiness from Naruto’s fingers pulling away. 

“Fine. Fuck me, Naruto. Take me, now!” 

The tail-end of the Uchiha’s demand was choked off when without any hesitation Naruto’s cock had aligned with his entrance and began pushing into Naruto’s body. He wasn’t going fast, but it wasn’t slow either. And it was so much more than mere fingers. 

Naruto’s hips almost trembled at the effort to go as slow as he did, groaning at the tightness of the heat surrounding him. He watched the lines on Sasuke’s face tense and the way his teeth bit into his bottom lip, holding back any sounds. The second those lines faded, Naruto finished pushing all the way in. Before Sasuke could make any more demands, the Kyuubi host had pulled back again before slamming back in, claiming the Uchiha in one strong thrust. Then again and again, until a rhythm formed between them and Sasuke reciprocated, hips shifting forward to meet him thrust for thrust. 

Leaning down over him again, this time Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the forearms, pinning them down by his head as he rammed repeatedly into the Uchiha, relishing in every sound and slap from their bodies’ connecting. At the same time, he claimed Sasuke’s mouth in another harsh kiss, thrusting his tongue to meet the Uchiha’s with the same fervor as his cock drove into him. 

Another moan fell from Sasuke’s lips with every added stimulus. He should’ve hated being pinned so aggressively. But it only shot more blood to his manhood where it stood erect against their stomachs, over-sensitive to every touch and brush of their stomachs. As the kiss deepened, so did the thrusts. Then suddenly Naruto was intentionally shifting his hips until he copied as his fingers had and suddenly each rough motion was directly hitting that extremely sensitive spot. 

Sasuke saw spots in his vision, back arching and felt the tightening increase before suddenly he couldn’t have stopped it if he wanted to. Wave after of wave of climax slammed into his body and all he could do was take it all in. Every part of his body taken over without warning by the immense sensation and pleasure shooting through him

The tightening of Sasuke to his cock in the throes of climax was the catalyst, slamming Naruto into his own until he nearly collapsed over the Uchiha. As the intense pleasure drifted and faded Naruto rocked softly in Sasuke’s tight sheath. Naruto found himself holding himself up by his grip on the Uchiha’s wrists, his forehead resting on the older boy’s shoulder. They were both panting for breath before Naruto fully pulled out before releasing his hold on Sasuke and shifting over until they were both lying side by side on their backs. 

The room was quiet except for their heavy breaths. Sasuke switched his gaze from the ceiling to study the ninja beside him. Taking in every defined muscle and the thin sweat that had built up during their activities. The blond’s lips were swollen from kissing, and dark spots along his neck and shoulder showed Sasuke’s earlier interest. At the same time, as his body cooled, Sasuke was very away of the wetness on his stomach and the slickness between his thighs along with a queer ache already forming there. Tomorrow it would definitely hurt more. So, if he was already sore, no reason to not enjoy more. Like he’d thought earlier, they had plenty to catch up on. 

Before Naruto could blink, Sasuke had shifted until he has straddling Naruto’s hips. The brush of their groins against each other, sent Naruto’s body stirring all over again without hesitation. He quirked an eyebrow at the Uchiha even as his hands gripped tightly to pale, defined hips. Sasuke gave him a dark grin, different from Naruto’s fun mischievousness, and it sent arousal coursing through Naruto all the same. 

“My turn.”


End file.
